


【有剧情的PWP】Afterlife

by VictoriX_J



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriX_J/pseuds/VictoriX_J
Summary: 在苏醒过来之后，Eddie发现自己有了一些不一样的能力。





	【有剧情的PWP】Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

>   这是一个哨向设定，一不小心写了太多剧情的PWP，OOC有。

  Eddie在他小公寓的房间里醒来。  
  很不可思议，不是吗？他现在可以感觉到床单劣质织物在他的皮肤上粗糙的摩擦，冰冷的空气从没有关紧的窗户缝隙中钻进来，在狭小的空间里肆意地流动。  
  真可笑。  
  这只是错觉，只是可笑的错觉，只是他试图劝说自己他身体里的住客还在的一个微不足道的证明。  
  可是三个月过去了。该死的，三个月！  
  什么都没有发生。  
  Eddie还是起床了，如果他的脑子还没有被酒精彻底弄糊涂了，他今天应该还需要去负责代理生命基金的律师事务所进行后续跟踪调查。他穿戴好衣服，又把倒在床边的空啤酒瓶子和桌子上剩下的中餐外卖收拾了一下，出门时顺手扔在了外面的垃圾桶里。  
  他突然无法忍受房间里有过了夜的垃圾。  
  采访很顺利，他从事务所挖到了不少很有用的信息，但是他知道自己其实并不在状态。最近的一个月，他的脑子里总是被各种各样根本不属于他的念头缠绕着。  
  “Eddie？”  
  听到熟悉的声音，Eddie从沉思中回过神来，发现Ann正站在他身后不远的地方。

***

  “所以，你最近怎么样？”Ann脱下手套，双手握着装满了热气腾腾的可可的杯子取暖。  
  “我很好，事实上，不能再好了，”Eddie心不在焉地搅拌着咖啡，冰块在杯壁上碰撞出清脆的声音，“自从我发布了生命基金的揭露报道之后，邀请我的offer就没有断过。不过，我还是回到了原来的公司……呃……你呢？你也……回去了？”  
  “哦，不，”Ann摇了摇头，“我去了另一家事务所，今天是来取证的。”  
  “嗯，嗯，我知道你可以的……这是你应得的，”Eddie的声音因为走神而变得含糊，“对不起，我之前真的太混蛋了，我……”  
  突然，Eddie仿佛感受到了一种燥热的气息爆炸开来。  
  “你生气了。”  
  “什么？没有。”Ann略一挑眉。  
  “你生气了，”Eddie发现自己的语气无比肯定，似乎是什么直觉性的感受，“你肯定生气了。”  
  “好吧，Eddie，你赢了。我是生气了，因为你现在明明天杀的不正常，还要假装一切都很好！”Ann耸了耸肩，“如果你以前能有现在一半的敏感……”  
  Eddie的注意力已经不在Ann的声音上了。他现在可以十分清晰地“看”到一种清凉的蓝绿色色气场正在取代原先略带热量的橙红色气场环绕在Ann的周围。  
  Ann很无奈，也很担忧。该死的，他就是知道。他还知道隔壁桌的女孩在考虑和男朋友分手，知道刚刚经过他们桌的服务员想给他她的电话号码……他甚至知道餐厅的老板马上就要解雇后厨里的临时洗碗工！  
  该死的，Ann是对的，他真的不正常了。  
  “Eddie，Eddie！”Ann很担忧——她已经被深蓝色的云雾包裹了起来。  
  “我……我没事，工作太忙了，”Eddie勉强地笑了笑，“我突然想起来等会还有个采访，先走了，对不起。”  
  连再见都没有说，Eddie逃回了他的小公寓。

***

  Eddie在做梦。  
  他闭上眼睛之前还在他的床上，睁开眼睛就已经来到了一个他从来没有见过的地方——连着他的床一起。  
  “Hi，Eddie。”低沉的声音突然响起，黑色黏液从他的身上逐渐浮现，凝聚成一个熟悉，但虚幻的身影。  
  “Venom……”Eddie猛地坐起来，手控制不住地伸了出去，却直接被Venom整个结结实实地按回了床上。黑色的触手遮住了Eddie的双眼，缠绕住他结实的小臂和双腿，红色的舌头径直钻进了他的嘴里，与他的舌头一起搅动。他怎么用力也无法挣脱，只能发出含糊的呜咽声，来不及咽下的涎水顺着嘴角一点点流出来。  
  Eddie意识到了一件事。  
  他硬了。  
  触手继续沿着他的身体向下，在他的皮肤上时隐时现，最终在他的胯部浮现，包裹住了他已经不能更硬的阴茎。几根触手同时在柱身上上下撸动，甚至有细小的触手在试图钻进他的马眼。  
  “不，等等，停下！”Eddie的气息已经不太均匀了，“Venom，停下，你在干什么！”  
  Venom的舌头终于抽离了Eddie的嘴，给了他缓口气的机会，触手也离开了Eddie的阴茎。  
  Eddie很爽，该死的爽。他知道这不对，也不知道为什么不对，但是他根本不想停下来。  
  他想要更多。  
  Venom显然是知道Eddie在想什么。它的舌头缠绕在小Eddie的根部，顶部被黑色黏液包裹，又吸又吮。  
  Eddie只感觉到自己被什么东西紧紧包裹，快感疯狂地向下半身涌过去。  
  随着Venom最后的一吸，Eddie终于控制不住地射了出来。  
  突然，Eddie四周的场景飞快地崩塌，黏液也迅速缩回了他的身体里，仿佛从来没有出现一般。  
  “Venom……”在意识的最后，Eddie轻声地喃喃呼唤。

***

  Eddie抱着一大盆炸薯球，用陈太太冥想教学片里的姿势盘腿坐在沙发上，打开了电视。  
  那天早上醒来之后，Eddie毫不意外地发现他的内裤湿了。明明只是一个梦，却是那么真实，还是和他的外星共生体。而从那之后，他经常能看见Venom，或者说，一个小号的Venom，出现在他身边的任何地方：餐桌上，人行道边的街灯上，甚至在采访对象的肩上对他做鬼脸。他的失神状况越来越严重了，有时候也分不清一个人到底是在心里想了什么，还是真的说出来了。他还发现自己变得……非常有说服力，那些守口如瓶的企业家们甚至愿意回答他一些以前根本不可能回答他的问题。  
  他想起来前几天的检查，Dan说：“你的脑部活动异常活跃，但是没有MRI，我也不能肯定地告诉你出了什么问题。”  
  他知道自己肯定有什么不对，但是他就是不愿意做核磁共振。  
  一集肥皂剧播完了，Eddie吃完了炸薯球，又给自己倒了满满一碗巧克力球。他最近经常这样疯狂地吃，但他还是很饿。  
  好了，它又出现了。小号的Venom从他的电视后面爬了出来，巨大的白色眼睛盯着他，一点点向他靠近。  
  “你不是真的，”Eddie确定自己疯了，否则也不会蠢到和一个明知道不存在的东西说话，“我知道你已经……死了。”  
  他站起来，掸了掸衣服，捞起了放在小桌上还没吃完的巧克力球，放在了冰箱里。  
  他没有注意到在他背后，小号Venom伸出长长的舌头，灵巧地趁一个晃出来的巧克力球落地之前把它卷走了。

***

  Eddie爬回了他的床上。他怀疑自己脑神经的问题是不是也让他有了性瘾症——他经常梦见Venom给他口交，超辣超爽的那种。想到这里，他的手不知不觉地伸进了宽松的运动裤里。他突然觉得身上燥热无比，他快速地撸动着自己的阴茎，喘息着射了出来。但是，一种挥之不去的空虚感仍然像指甲划过玻璃一样让他坐立不安。他想要睡觉，可是过了十几分钟，他仍然无比清醒，瞪着天花板角落上的那块霉斑。他忍不住又撸动了几下，小Eddie很快有了抬头的迹象。  
  “Eddie！”突然，又是粗犷，又带有金属质感的低吼，吓得他本来就半硬的阴茎差点软了下去。Eddie突然很清晰地意识到，这次他不是在做梦。  
  他很清醒——他很确信。  
  他听到了Venom的声音。  
  “Eddie！”Venom低声呼唤着Eddie的名字，黏液爆发般地从Eddie的身体表面浮现出来，把他紧紧地整个包裹住，熟悉的触感，像一个久违的，温暖无比的拥抱。  
  黏液随后退下了一点，露出了Eddie震惊，又欢欣的脸。  
  “你没……你没有……”看到白色的眼睛，狰狞的牙齿和长长的红色舌头，Eddie语无伦次了，“你还……你还活着……”  
  “当然，”Venom似乎是有些不满——Eddie以前不是很能理解Venom的情绪，但他现在可以毫无障碍地从它周围的气场中读出它的不满，“我受伤，太重了，需要能量，还有修养。”  
  “好吧，你——”Eddie戛然而止。有什么不对，绝对该死地有什么不对，因为他现在突然知道了刚才的空虚感是什么——他现在急切地想要被什么……  
  “你有结合热，”发现Eddie的反应，Venom的语气理所当然，又不容拒绝，“我要帮你解决。”  
  “结合……什么？”Eddie不知道自己有没有听清Venom的话。结合热是什么？一种病吗？这可以解释他这几个月以来一切的不正常吗？  
  在Eddie失神的时候，Venom的触手已经掀开了Eddie的连帽衫。直到他的乳头暴露在微凉的空气之中时，他才意识到发生了什么。然而，他的双手已经被触手禁锢在了床头的柱子上，只能眼睁睁地看着黏液爬过他手臂上的纹身，在他壮实的胸膛浮现出来，摩擦，揉捏着他的乳头。  
  Eddie的皮肤迅速升温，泛红。他忍不住发出一声低沉的呻吟。  
  什么？他怎么了？他在干什么？  
  然而，Venom并没有就此停下来。触手沿着他的肌肉线条慢慢移动，徘徊过他敏感的腰侧，让他控制不住地轻颤了一下，却故意绕过了他已经举起来的阴茎。  
  “不……”Eddie已经完全不能控制自己的理性了，“我要……”  
  “够多了，”Venom低沉的声音在他的耳边忽然响起，“Eddie，你需要别的。”  
  说完，Eddie突然感觉到有什么东西突然出现在了他的肠道内部。这种感觉很奇怪。见多识广如他，他知道一般来说肛交的第一步是扩张，让对方逐渐习惯这种饱胀感。然而，Venom跳过了这一步，直接从内部开始来回摸索，最终触碰到了一处地方，让他突然脑子一片空白。  
  陌生的快感让他瞬间被点燃，Eddie已经无法控制自己的呻吟。  
  Eddie知道那里是前列腺，但他从来不知道那里得到触碰是这样一种……难以形容的极致的快感。  
  他不太想知道为什么Venom会知道这种知识。  
  触手大力地揉捏着Eddie的臀部，带着黏液沿着臀缝慢慢滑进穴口，与里面的触手融为一体。触手逐渐变粗，撑开了他的入口与内壁，模仿性交的动作来回地碾过敏感的前列腺。  
  粗重的喘息与难以压抑的呻吟交织在一起，Eddie完全放纵了自我，想要把手伸向阴茎。  
  触手再次把Eddie的手按回了床上，黏液层层裹住了Eddie的阴茎，不时擦过双球，却丝毫没有给予照顾。渗出的液体立刻被黏液吸收，一个细小的触手坏心眼地堵住了马眼。  
  想要释放，却不能释放。Eddie要被折磨疯了。  
  “你是我的。”  
  Eddie的注意力已经迷失了，只是无意识地点头，渴望Venom能放过他。  
  Venom似乎很满意Eddie的反应，触手慢慢离开被禁锢住的阴茎，却仍然在耳后，颈边，腰侧轻柔地抚摸着，甬道内里应外合的触手则更加大力地抽插起来。  
  两根粗壮的触手托住Eddie的臀部，下半身突然的悬空让Eddie健实的双腿无意识地盘上在Venom的身上。  
  “ **你 是 我 的！** ”  
  Eddie的阴茎终于控制不住地颤抖着释放了出来。  
  红色的长舌立刻卷走了白色的浊液。  
  Eddie似乎是累极了，瘫倒在床上，很快陷入沉睡。Venom把被子卷起来盖在Eddie身上，缩成了柔软的一小团，钻进了Eddie的怀里。

***

  “你想谈谈吗？”  
  “谈什么？”  
  “你和Ann第一次做爱之后，你问了她这个问题。”  
  “Venom！停下！”Eddie终于忍不住了，“不要再偷窥我的脑子了，寄生虫！”  
  “我不是寄生虫！”Venom立刻在Eddie的耳边浮现出来，“道歉！”  
  “不！”  
  “道歉！”  
  ……

***

  Eddie洗漱了一下，来到附近的一个小餐馆。他走进了一个比较隐蔽的卡座，点了牛肉三明治和热可可，又在服务生诧异的目光里加了一份超大碗的炸薯片。  
  “你是向导。”Venom一边用舌头卷着炸薯片，一边说。  
  “我是……什么？”  
  “向导，Eddie。我们有两个种类，我是哨兵，你是向导。”  
  “我是人类，Venom，我可不是什么向导。”  
  “我在融合的时候改变了你的体质。”  
  “你……什么？”  
  “你可以感受到别人的情绪。”  
  “你还可以安抚别人。”  
  “你的结合热还没有——”  
  Venom的声音被外面的警笛声打断了。  
  Eddie和Venom默契地相互看了一眼。Eddie把餐费连同小费一起压在了盘子下面，快步走出餐馆。警笛的呼啸声逐渐远去，Eddie下意识地向上看了一眼。  
  “你想上去吗？”Eddie甚至可以想象出Venom的坏笑。  
  “当然。”

***

  Eddie在楼顶上飞驰——或者说，Venom带着他在楼顶上飞驰。他的血液在身体里沸腾，连带着让他全身都仿佛要烧起来了。  
  “结合热。”  
  Venom又说了这个词，虽然Eddie仍然完全不知道这个词是什么意思，但是他已经隐约有了一些不好的预感。  
  他硬了。  
  虽然他被毒液黑色的黏液完全包裹住了，但是在光天化日之下“一丝不挂”，他仍然有一种诡异的羞耻感。  
  Venom像早已习惯一般用把黏液聚集在Eddie挺立的乳头和他又热又硬的阴茎周围，熟练地帮他撸了起来。  
  不得不说，Venom的学习能力优秀至极——或者说，过于优秀了。他的触手竟然直接伸进了他的……  
  Eddie仿佛飘在云端。Venom一边在他外面，带着他在楼房之间灵活轻巧地跳跃飞驰，一边在他里面操着他。  
  “操！Venom！”  
  “我在操。”  
  警笛的声音近在咫尺，Venom带着他跳下了楼顶。  
  失重让Venom的触手进入了前所未有的深度，呼呼的风声与人群的呼喊声让这种羞耻感不断膨胀。  
  Venom终于落地了。它用触手把逃犯死死按在墙上，而在Eddie体内操弄的触手也根本没有停下来。  
  “我们是Venom。”  
  Venom咧开牙齿，伸出长长的舌头，同时贴心地给他露出了半边的脸——只不过是被情欲与快感蒸得通红的脸。

***

  “你以为你在干什么！”Eddie很生气——事实上，他气坏了。他在房间里来回走着，双手暴躁地抓着头发，“你怎么可以……怎么可以在那种时候！”  
  “你是我的……”  
  Venom还没有说完，一股巨大的精神能量就从Eddie身上爆发出来。Venom还没有意识到发生了什么，就被弹出了Eddie的身体，狠狠地摔在了对面的墙上。这种能量并没有就此停止，而且比声波与核磁共振更加可怕。Venom很痛，痛到根本动不了。它看着Eddie的能量用尽之后，像断线木偶一样倒在了地板上。  
  Venom缩在房间的角落。失去了宿主，它过了好久才恢复了一点力气，慢慢地爬回失去意识的Eddie，把他搬到床上，盖好被子，又小心翼翼地和他保持了一点距离，缩在床边。

***

  Eddie醒过来时，头痛得仿佛要裂开来了。他胡乱摸着衣服，却碰到了一团手感奇怪的东西。  
  是Venom。颜色变得灰暗，看起来不太好的Venom。  
  Eddie忽然想起来前一天发生了什么。Venom的确不对，但是显然，他也不应该对它那么过分。  
  “Venom……”他轻轻地触碰着失去活力的黏液，“回来吧。”  
  黏液瞬间沿着他的指尖迅速攀上了他的身体，熟悉而温热的感觉。  
  “欢迎回来。”

***

  “Eddie！我要吃炸薯片！”

***

彩蛋：  
  “你怎么会……”这个问题实在是有点难以启齿。  
  “知道按摩前列腺会让你有快感？”  
  “我沿着你的神经……”  
  “停下，停下，快停下！”


End file.
